Vegeta (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Vegeta is Saiyan, who was once Goku's Fierce Rival, that first appears in Dragon Ball Z, as a Villian, then Anti Hero, and finally a Hero, later series such as Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF, and Dragon Ball GF. he the eldest son of King Vegeta, and eldest brother of Tarble, making him the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta also is the Husband of Bulma, and the father of Trunks, Bulla, and Buma. Overview: Vegeta was born sometime in the 732 Age to King Vegeta and Queen Able. He is named after his father. Bardock: The Father Of Goku/Destruction Of The Saiyans: During the Bardock Special, A Very Young Vegeta displays A incrediable strength during his training against 6 saibamen. During planet Vegeta's destruction, he was sent to conquer a planet, and was inform that his home planet and his parents have been all destroyed by a metoer crashing into the planet. Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu, Frieza and Garlic Jr. Saga: Trunks, Android, Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell and Cell Games Saga: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan: Bojack Unbound: Great Saiyaman, World Tournament, Babidi, Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga: Wrath Of The Dragon: Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!!: Dragon Ball GT: Black Star Dragon Ball' and Baby Saga:' Super Android 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon Saga: King Proton: Dragon Ball SF Generation, 32nd World Tournament and Nikon Saga: for 8 years, Vegeta continue his training to uphod the peace, eventually regrowing his Saiyan Tail, and fully mastering the Super Saiyan 4 Transformation at will. after Goku's return, he competes in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, where he battle Goku for a third time , only this time a bit friendly than in the past. The White Star Dragon Balls: Gold Star Dragon Ball and Cobra Saga: Dr. Yale, Android 22, and Super Android 22 Saga: 35th World Tournament Saga and Malvoc Saga: Ark Saga, Ultimate Ark and Ark Jr. Saga: Dragon Ball GF Non Canon Films: The Return Of Cooler: Super Android 13!: Fusion Reborn: The Plan To Enradicate The Super Saiyans: Techniques and Abilties: Transformations and Power Ups: ''' Great Ape: This is Vegeta during Dragon Ball Z, transformed into A Great Ape after absorbing Blutz Wave from a Power Ball. Unlike common Saiyan that obtain this form, Vegeta is able to maintain control while in this transformation. Super Saiyan: This is Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan, which he reach after undergoing intense training to prepare for the battle against the androids. Upon achieiving this transformation, his ego was out of control until he was easily defeated by Android #18. Ascended Super Saiyan: This form of Super Saiyan is also known as Super Saiyan Stage 2, and it's not be confuse with a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta also calls hiself "Super Vegeta" while in this form. After being beated by the androids, Vegeta undergoes training for a year in the hyperbolical time chamber. Majin Vegeta: During Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta fell under Babidi's spell, and it reawaken the evil in his heart and greatly boost his strength further as a Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2: This is Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. After 7 years of intense training, Vegeta was finally able to achieve this form of Super Saiyan. He used it in the battle against Kid Buu. Super Saiyan 3: This is Vegeta, transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. In Dragon Ball SF, after 8 years of training, Vegeta finally manages to achieve this form of Super Saiyan, which he demonstrates at the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Golden Ape: In Dragon Ball GT, after absorbing energy from Bulma's Blutz Wave Ampifiler, Vegeta was able to transform into a Great Ape, and then a Golden Ape with ease since he is able to maintain control in this form of transformation. Super Saiyan 4: In Dragon Ball GT, after gaining control over the Golden Ape, Vegeta was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 during the final battle against Omega Shenron. However he doesn't fully master the transformation until Dragon Ball SF. '''Golden Ape 2: ''' Sup''er Saiyan 5'': In Dragon Ball SF, after gaining control as a Golden Ape 2, Vegeta becomes able to tranform into a Super Saiyan 5. '''Super Saiyan 6: Category:Vegeta Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly